Ingame Rules
Please read and make sure you understand the rules here at RoatPkz. Rules breakers will not be tolerated and will be dealt with according to their offence immediately. Excessively breaking the rules may result in a permanent in-game or forum ban. Please abide by the rules, which can be read as follows: *Note: Minor offensive language (flaming) is allowed when pking, but please keep it to a minimum as you can still be punished if seen necessary. Pking is very competitive so minor flaming is, of course, very common. All other rules still apply, please take note of them below. Rules of RoatPkz Rule #1: Staff Positions Players of the RoatPkz community are not allowed to ask for staff positions. This includes but is not limited to, suggesting other players for staff or bribery for staff positions. Players are chosen based on maturity and previous account history, regarding punishments and the seriousness of those punishments. Staff members are chosen by the owner himself, Gretar. Rule #2: Impersonation of Others Players of the RoatPkz community are not allowed to impersonate other members of the community, especially staff members. Impersonation of a staff member may lead to an automatic ban. In addition, those who impersonate others in attempts to get another player punished will be severely punished. Rule #3: Use of Cheat Clients or 3rd Party Software Player of the RoatPkz community are not allowed to use any software that will render in a disadvantage to other players. This includes items such as DDoS Tools/Websites, Cheat Clients allowing personal advantages over other players, auto-typers, etc. Rule #4: PKP Cheat or PKP Farming Players of the RoatPkz community are not allowed to engage in any actions that will result in the unfair gain of PKP items and/or points. This includes actions such as farming or boosting, (player intentionally allows another player to kill them repeatedly for PKP and/or killstreak) and cheating of any kind that allows an unfair advantage towards gaining or obtaining PKP. Rule #5: Offensive Language, Flaming, or Disrespect Players of the RoatPkz community are not allowed to use language that may be considered offensive or obscene to other players in the community. This includes things such as excessive swearing, spamming, or harassment of any kind, or the use of inappropriate content through signatures or avatars, such as pornography, racism, etc. Use of such language over yell is also highly problematic and players doing so will be punished accordingly. Rule #6: Discrimination Players of the RoatPkz community are not allowed to discriminate against other players due to race, religious beliefs, gender expression, age, etc., that may make another player feel uncomfortable, isolated, or unwanted on RoatPkz. This is seen as unjust or prejudice treatment and is considered highly offensive. Rule #7: Hacking & Account/Password/Item Scamming Players of the RoatPkz community are not allowed to hack other or deceive players in any way. This includes things such as knowingly lying about an items' price or use through trading, staking, or risk fighting, gaining access and/or tampering with another player's network or account(s) without consent, etc. Rule #8: Deleterious Bug Abuse or Exploitation Player of the RoatPkz community are not allowed to abuse or exploit any bugs or glitches that may cause an unfair advantage against other players. This includes but is not limited to actions such as noclipping in PvP or PvM areas whereas others cannot reach you during fights, using glitched items to become invisible during combat and/or duels, and so on. Rule #9: Account Trading, Selling, or Sharing Players of the RoatPkz community are not allowed to trade, sell, or share accounts in any forum or way. This includes but is not limited to any transactions regarding accounts within the Duel Arena. Trading or selling accounts will result in an immediate ban or permanent mute on your account. Account sharing is highly recommended against, but if you insist, any issues regarding sharing of accounts will not be dealt by the RoatPkz Staff Team. Rule #10: RuneScape Wealth/Account Transactions Players of the RoatPkz community are not allowed to sell, buy, or trade RuneScape wealth or accounts. It is highly recommended against and is punishable. Scams resulting from breaking this rule is your own fault and will not be dealt by the RoatPkz Staff Team. Rule #11: Real World Trading Player of the RoatPkz community are not allowed to sell RoatPkz wealth, accounts, or items for PayPal, cash, or any means of real-life payment or an online payment. It is highly recommended against and is punishable. Issues resulting from doing so will not be dealt by the RoatPkz Staff Team. Rule #12: Advertising Players of the RoatPkz community are not allowed to advertise for another server or website. Advertised sites may be malicious software and is highly recommended against visiting. Advertising will not be tolerated in-game, nor on forums will result in an immediate IpMute or IpBan. Rule #13: Privacy Rights Players of the RoatPkz community are not allowed to release the personal information of another player without their explicit permission. This includes but is not limited to contact information (such as Skype, Facebook, Email, etc.), personal pictures, and other forms of real-life communication. Rule #14: Griefing Players of the RoatPkz community are not allowed to grief/troll Castle Wars or any other mini-game implemented in the future. This includes but is not limited to going AFK inside of the mini-game, destroying barricades to allow the enemy past, or purposely allowing the other team to win due to your actions. Rule #15: Ragging Ragging is alright but once it becomes very excessive (30 mins+) the player will be punished, to prevent players from having to wait out the 30 minutes they can contact a staff member to take a look at it, keep in mind that the staff member might be invisible to keep an eye on this, the staff member will then either give you a warning or punish you. Ragging is only punishable at easts. If you want to report anyone for excessive ragging, please provide absurd amount of video evidence. What we consider forms of Ragging : * Excessively attacking another player that is not interested in fighting you. * Repeated Pjing a certain player. * Repeatedly Fighting with overheads when the player asks not to use overheads * Attacking then teleporting then attacking then teleporting. Failure to follow the rules stated above may result in severe and/or permanent punishment.